


Future Plans

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [170]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Saemus and Ashaad discuss the future, in times more modern but no less turbulent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Plans

"I will join the army," Ash says when Saemus asks him about the future over their history textbooks and the blanket tucked over both their lower halves. Seconds too late he realises that his boyfriend was speaking of  _their_ future, not  _the future in general_ , but oh well. There it is.

To his credit, Saemus hides his shock pretty well. “The army, huh? That…would suit you. Uniform and guns…and things.” His brow creases. “You have a compulsory draft, don’t you, where you’re from.”

"Yes. It is my duty, and I will not shirk it."

Which is all well and good for Ash, mind you, but Saemus reads the papers and sometimes sees things on Facebook, and the news coming out of that distant homeland is…not great. And it’s very likely that they will go into war, and Ash will go with them, and not even guns and a uniform will save him.

"Wow." He takes a breath, shifts on the bed and jams one sock-clad foot against Ash’s thigh. "Okay. Wow. I…" He purses his lips in a way Ash has not yet told him is quite endearing. "Can I write?"

"Uh?"

"Can I write you a letter? Or email. Not that I think there’s no email or Internet over there, it’s just I’ve heard…uh, I mean, maybe letters would be easier to get to you. I-if you’re all right with that. You want to do this thing, you  _need_  to do this thing and I can’t stop you but maybe…Oh Maker I’m babbling. Anyway would that be OK?” His voice tapers off in a dry squeak.

"You are very cute when you’re flustered," Ash says dryly, shutting his notes on the third Exalted March. He pauses, taps one finger against the wall. "If you did, I would try to write you back. An email  _or_  a letter.”

"…Text message?"

"If my phone is not blown to bits by Tevinter, why not?"

They don’t get a lot more studying done that night, because there is talk about the future to be had: actual future, personal future, a future where there is no war and no draft and young men talk about the days to come while tripping themselves straight into each other’s arms.


End file.
